


Patchwork

by StardustAndTeacups



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bunker!fic, fluff?, yeah it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAndTeacups/pseuds/StardustAndTeacups
Summary: It's time for some warm and fuzzy bunker fluff!Posted for the Slackru September Fluff Challenge.





	Patchwork

At night, the bunker is dark and quiet; there’s no wind rustling through trees, no moon bathing the world in a faint, blue light. But Abby Griffin does not need to see; all she needs in this moment is to _feel_.

The mattress beneath her is slightly stiff but not completely uncomfortable. It can’t be. Not when she can sense the slow rise and fall of his chest beside her, feel the gentle caress of his breath on the top of her head. And in this moment Abby Griffin allows herself to be happy; to forget that she hasn’t seen her daughter in almost half a year, forget that she won’t see her for the next four and a half years. Clarke’s absence lies like a dull ache deep in her heart but right in this moment a new feeling has taken root inside her. The feeling of world-changing, all-encompassing love. It swells in her chest taking away all her pain in this fleeting moment, letting its soothing warmth pulse through her whole body as her heart beats a little faster.

It is early in the morning, too early for anyone to be awake. The whole bunker is asleep except for Jackson who just relieved her from her shift in Medical. And the of course her; Abby Griffin. It was a long shift and nothing really happened. The night shifts were always like that. It had taken a couple of months for everyone to settle in the bunker but so far, the Grounders and Skaikru had remained civil and she didn’t see a reason for that to suddenly change. Hopefully, they had five years of peace to look forward to. If anyone started a fight the bunker could easily turn into a prison, or worse, a tomb. But if there is one thing that Abby knows how to do, it’s keeping hope alive, and now more than ever she needs to believe that the future which lies before them will be one of peace. Not just for her own sake; she’s not alone anymore and now she never will be.

She feels a flutter in her belly at the thought of where her life is headed. It’s a new feeling this; dreams of a future that isn’t tainted by the cold clutching claws of dread and war and loss. Now, she’s safe underground with what remains of the human race – except for Clarke and the others who are back on the Ark. It’s strange imagining her daughter with Raven and Bellamy up in space, living in what remains of their old home. But they’ll be alright, they have to be. They have grown up to be smart and capable adults. They are strong too, so strong, all of them. _They will be alright_.

She shifts closer to Marcus and lets her arm wrap around his middle, feeling his chest expand and relax with each inhale and exhale. Taking a deep breath, she lets his scent fill her nostrils and cloud her mind. _Safe_.

The fluttering in her stomach has subsided but is not gone completely. She’s hyper-aware of her body; feels even the faintest ache, and sometimes, like right now, she feels an incessant flutter in her lower abdomen. The doctor in her knows that it probably is nothing more than a figment of her own imagination, but ever since she left Medical half an hour ago, the feeling has been making a room for itself. It hasn’t gone, not once.

A smile spreads across her face. There is no way she will actually be able to fall asleep without telling him. She can’t keep it to herself anymore, not now that she knows for sure. She nuzzles even closer to him planting a feather light kiss on his bare shoulder.

“Marcus?” Her voice is a throaty whisper carrying the familiar sound of his name into the darkness.

He stirs beside her, not fully awake yet.

“Marcus,” she says gently as she presses yet another kiss against his skin. He mumbles something that she can’t quite make out and lets out out a deep sigh.

“What?” she asks trying to find out if he’s actually waking up or just talking in his sleep.

There is a moment of silence before he replies, sounding slightly more awake.

“I said: I have another hour.” He shifts to his side so that they’re facing each other, then he bends his head to place a soft kiss against her forehead.

“Is everything okay? Did Jackson forget his shift or something, since you’re back this late?” She can’t help but smile at his questions.

“Everything is perfect.” She lets her hand follow the muscles of his arm until she’s holding his hand in her own. “I just wanted to run some tests before turning in for the night.” She brings their intertwined hands to her lips placing light kisses against his knuckles.

“I wanted to be sure,” she whispers, “before I told you.”

“Told me what?” His voice is still groggy with sleep but she thinks she might have heard a slight waver to it.

Their fingers still intertwined she slowly leads their joined hands down along her body until they come to rest flat on her stomach. She hears as his breath catch in his throat and his hand splays out flat on her belly. It covers almost the entirety of her lower abdomen.

“I’m pregnant.”

The sound of his sharp intake of breath finds her ears, but he doesn’t say anything. Suddenly, she finds herself worried. _Is this not something he wants? He didn’t seem the type to settle down and have children on the Ark but so much has changed since then…_ Callie had mentioned that he’d told her he didn’t want children, but seeing him with the Blakes, a part of her had already come to think of him as a father.

“Abby,” he breathes out stopping her wandering thoughts in their slow descent into a state of panic.

“I…” he trails off taking several deep breaths before continuing, “and you’re sure?”

“Yes,” she says quietly as her breath catches in her throat with anticipation.

His hand still rests on her stomach as he leans in for a heart-stopping kiss. She feels his lips curl into a smile and can’t help the relieved laughter that escapes her as he draws back to rest his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” he says as his lips find hers again, “more than I ever thought I was capable of.” Then, he leans over her stretching out his arm to turn on the bedside lamp and for the first time since she came back, she sees his face.

The first thing she notices is his smile, all curved lips and white teeth; he is beaming down at her. Then, her eyes find his and she is lost. The black of his pupils and the soft brown of his irises are looking at her as if they were made for no other purpose, but that’s not what stops her heart. What ultimately cracks her open is the small droplets of crystal steadily falling down his cheeks before getting caught in the rough hair of his beard.

Her hands fly to the sides of his face tracing patterns across his cheekbones. He lets out a sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob and suddenly they are both crying. But this time, the tears they can’t stop from falling are tears of pure happiness. She lets her arms wrap around him and for a long time, they just lie in each other’s arms, breathing in unison. Both of them desperate to cling to this moment of peace and joy and ever-growing love.

Then, he moves in her embrace pushing the fabric of what was initially _his_ shirt up, so he can plant a kiss to the skin of her stomach.

“Hey,” he laughs tenderly at her stomach making Abby’s smile grow even wider. Both his hands are tracing indistinct patterns across her smooth belly as his eyes intently follow their movements, as if he is trying his hardest to see the swell of her stomach though won’t be visible for another few weeks. She feels her heart grow at the sight of him; so absorbed by the tiny life that is slowly growing inside her, she is sure she might soon burst.

“They can’t hear you, you know,” she smiles as her hands lace in his hair and drags him up so they are face to face again. “That comes later.”

“I know,” he shakes his head slightly in her grip, seemingly amused by his own behaviour, “It’s just… It doesn’t quite feel real yet.”

“That comes later too, trust me. Once I start growing and the mood swings really kick in, it will feel very real.”

He laughs at that. She feels the vibrations move through his body where they are pressed close together.

“Can’t wait.”

They lay there together, in each other’s arms, both of them lost in thoughts of a future none of them had seen coming. So much had happened, they had changed so much, grown so much and their family had grown too. Now it was no longer just Abby and Clarke, now Marcus was no longer alone and the Blakes weren’t orphans anymore. Even though they were separated at the moment, they knew that in five years they would be reunited. Being apart was so much easier when you knew just how many days you had left to count and now those days would be filled with raising their child, together.

Their patchwork family was growing even bigger, maybe it would never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the first Kabby fic I've actually managed to finish and post (but I do hope it won't be the last?).
> 
> Kudos and comments will be FOREVER appreciated!


End file.
